ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Oddlings (Video Game)
Oddlings is a 3D platformer game for the PlayStation 4. Plot A young Odd Keeper named "Ool" realized that his species "The Oddlings" were controlled by "Olka" a mysterious evil being, and he turned himself into a "Zarling" and sent to Evah Ron to stop him. Gameplay Oddlings is a Physics-based 3D platformer, You'll collect "Stars" but your main goal is to collect the Coin containing trapped fairies in each Evahs, which are called "Keepers" which are awarded after a side mission or after beating a boss in which they give you the new abilities from each Oddling to navigate through levels that need these abilities. Ool (Zarling Form) Zar Ool is a more common to play, who can jump (X'), can use his scarf as a hook ('O) to swing or pull objects and it can be used to pull out the Sharpors off the Oddlings, Zera can help Tess find any gems nearby (L2). Tess has abilities after beating an Odd Ruler, this include: * An Oxer's Dashing and an Ofiz's swimming (R1) * An Olos' Double Jump (X Again) * An Oti's ability to walk or jump on walls. There are Odd Rings that turn Ool into different types of Oddlings with there own abilities. Ool (Oddling Form) Ool in his true form is small which helps him fit in small places, who can jump higher, and still used can use his scarf as a hook (O') to swing or pull objects. Evah Ron Characters Main Characters * [[Ool|'Ool]] - The main character of the game, He's a smart humanoid Oddling who is the keeper of the Odd Realm. * Tamess - A female Zar Guardian, she's quirky and tomboyish. * Zu - A Master who is Chief of the Zar Guardians and Tess and Tamess' adopted father. Other Characters * Zen - The leader of the Zar Guardians, he's serious and fierce. * Tardis - A tall mechanic who was too big to fix the gate which leads to Tho Evah which is his home. * Bombus - A Master of Fir Evah and blacksmith, he's fierce and yet honorable. * Flippy - A Master of Tho Evah and head alchemist, he's quirky and Cowardly. * Holin - A Master of Kop Evah and high priestess, she's wise and calm. * Alin - A Master of Gal Evah and general, she's cynical in which she wants every female to be exactly the same, and she despised Tamess for being in a different section of the island. Villains * Ze (aka Olka) - The mayor of Evah Square who is an evil genius that disguises himself as Olka to hide his identity and planned to destroy Evah Ron's Heart, to please his Olka. * Sharpors - Parasites that are Olka's eyes and voice, they possessed the Oddlings. * Purple Thiefs - The Bandits in Evah Ron, who will steal Keepers, and run away from them. Oddlings Oddlings are shadowy animals with glowing marks or horns with colors that fit the environment therein. * Oti - A yeti-like Oddling that will use spears or guns. * Oxer - A mix of reptilian and bull-like Oddling that will dash towards an opponent and headbutt them. * Giant Oxer - A type of Oxer that is giant, it can be ride on. * Olos - A thunderbird-like Oddling that will swoop with its sharp wings. * Glowing Olos - A type of Olos with glowing skin. * Ofiz - A mix of an anglerfish and serpent-like Oddling that can swim through water. Odd Rulers Odd Rulers are kings/queens of any race of Oddlings. * Oxer King|Oxoom - The leader of the Oxers, who dash faster and breath fire, Oxoom can be defeated when tricking him into hitting a wall. * Olos Queen|Olectra - The leader of Olos, who can create thunder out of her wings. Olectra can be defeated by riding on her head and making her fly into an obstacle. * Oti King|Ocall - The leader of the Oti, and also Ool's master, who can stretch its arms and legs and also he can have ice breath. Like Oxoom, Ocall can be defeated when tricking him into hitting a wall. * Ofiz Queen|Ogga - The leader of the Ofitzs who can control water. Ogga can be defeat when draining out the water which makes her powerless. * The Odd King|Olis - A dragon-looking Oddling that is taller as a Kop Evah's mountain, he can blast a giant laser beam. Trivia * The game took inspirations to Jeff Smith's Bone and Bionicle, Ool's big nose inspired by Fone Bone, and both Kop Evah and Gal Evah are a reference to Kopaka and Gali, the characters in the Bionicle series. Category:Video games Category:3D platformers Category:PS4 Category:Oddlings Category:Original Ideas